The present invention relates to control modules, and more particularly to a control module having a continuous cover with redundant switches that are configured to trigger a single, particular function of the control module.
Control modules are often employed to provide an interface allowing a user to manipulate functions that are triggered by the control module. For instance, material handling vehicles, such as those manufactured by The Raymond Corporation of Greene, N.Y., incorporate control modules that can be engaged by an operator to trigger functions including raising and lowering forks, increasing or decreasing truck speed, and sounding the horn. These material handling vehicles are subjected to considerable use in varying environments that can place a high demand on the mechanical and electrical robustness of the overall control module. Increasing application demands continue to challenge the bounds of typical control modules.
In light of at least the above challenges, a need exists for any increasingly robust control module providing enhancements including a continuous cover with redundant switches that trigger a single function of the control module.